


【涉英】To the Universe

by V2O5



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V2O5/pseuds/V2O5
Summary: 补档，笨蛋情侣在去蜜月旅行的路上。





	【涉英】To the Universe

1

坐在长途飞行的机舱里总会让人失去时间感。只要把两边的圆形舷窗全部拉下，内部就变成了与世隔绝般昏暗的空间。

天祥院英智睡得很不安稳，做了好几个奇怪的梦，直到一觉醒来浑身酸痛。他有些烦躁地抬手去扯脸上的眼罩，然后就被一只温热的手按住了。坐在他身边的同行者向他靠过来，凑上去亲吻他，然后轻柔地揭开他眼前的阻碍。细长的发丝在脸颊边扫过，英智闭着眼睛接受他绵长的吻，等他的唇离开自己之后才睁开眼睛。

“早上好，英智。还睡的好吗？”

“早安，我的涉。”

他揉揉眼睛伸个懒腰，泪眼朦胧中露出一个可爱的微笑。

“说实话，我的骨头好像都要散架了。”

2

这是他们毕业后的第一次旅行。

这算什么，蜜月旅行吗？天祥院英智斜靠在日日树涉身上，漫不经心地翻阅着机上的彩页杂志。而日日树涉腿上摊着一本厚厚的推理剧，虽然不时地翻过一页，但很明显也一个字都没看进去——因为英智每在他身边故意折腾一下，他都会立刻转头去看他。过了不久英智先笑出了声，伸手抢走涉手里的书，合上丢在一边。

意料之中，日日树涉并没有反抗，任由他把书丢得远远的。英智因为早有预谋而有些得意洋洋，笑的很是开心。涉无奈地叹了口气，拉高了两个人之间的扶手，这下英智直接倒在他的怀里了，双手向上举着那本毫无内涵的购物杂志。

“涉，你看这条宝石项链——”

“怎么了？”

“如果你想要，我可以买一百条给你。”

“这个送给姬君更合适吧。”

听见恋人的语气里似乎还藏着一丝骄傲，日日树涉直接握着他的手翻到了下一页。购物指南部分结束，接着是一个南方小岛的旅游介绍，看起来风光宜人。

“涉，你看这个小岛——”

“嗯……很漂亮，怎么了？”

“如果你喜欢，我可以把它买下来给你。”

“……英智。”

这下日日树涉直接把他手里的杂志没收了。英智伸手要去抢回来，而他的恋人伸手向下搂住他的腰，低头就往他的脖子里吹气。他浑身一麻，血液好像全部涌了上来，瑟缩着肩膀不再动作了。

涉在他身后抱着他，眷恋地闻他的头发，凑到他耳边轻声说话。

“你是不是有点太兴奋了。”

“可能吧……”

英智被耳边的细小气流吹得痒痒的，忍不住笑了起来，“涉不觉得我们这样出门旅行……就像蜜月旅行吗？”

作为回应，他的涉无比认真地握住了他的手，然后展开。两个人手上戴着相同款式的细细的银环——它们安静地藏在手指交合的阴影中。

3

他把自己关在空间狭小的卫生间里。

可能自己真的有点太兴奋了。英智褪下裤子靠在卫生间一边的隔板上，有些急躁地伸手爱抚自己下身兴奋的部位。这里的空间实在是太拥挤了，他湿润的蓝眼睛上泛起一层朦胧的雾气，一抬头他就能看见半身镜里自己的脸，上面充满了情色意味的渴求。早在涉抱着他暧昧地对他吹气的时候，他就已经起反应了——一具比谁都要脆弱的身体，偏偏那么容易被充满爱意和柔情的暗示激起情欲。

他的呼吸渐渐加重了，手里的性器在他不太温柔的动作下不断胀大。英智闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇，心里想着他的涉，直到即将达到高潮的一瞬间。

门被敲响了。

“……呜！”

那一刻的过度紧张让他直接射了出来，手里都是一片粘稠。高潮后的腿软得几乎要站不住，好在洗手台伸手就能够到。他弯下腰冲掉手上的液体，抽出几张纸巾草草擦拭了腿间，对着镜子整理了一下头发，平复呼吸。

如果涉问起来的话，就说这里的空调坏了……

他低着头拉开门锁，刚想抬头为另一位乘客的久等而道歉，拉门就被以接近扯坏的力度打开了。英智被吓了一跳，还没反应过来，门外的人就已经挤了进来，接着“咔嚓”一声干脆利落地锁上了门。

“英智，一个人在里面做什么呢♪”

4

这次可不是简单的暗示那么简单了——日日树涉把他按在隔板上，平视的高度可以让彼此的鼻息交融。他们挨得很近，也许是因为没有多余的空间了，英智被涉按着一遍一遍的亲过去，有点走神地回想他原本的计划——早知道就不把预留好的头等舱取消掉了，这样他们现在就可以在无人打扰的床上做爱，而不是偷偷摸摸地在这样的地方抒解情欲。

“等等……涉。”他扭过脸躲开了恋人的嘴唇，让本该落在唇上的吻印在了脸颊上。“你认真的吗……在这种地方……让别人等太久可不好……”

“现在已经是半夜了。”他的日日树涉用认真的口吻回答他，“我想大部分人都已经在黑暗中睡着了。”

涉用那双充满压迫感的眼睛盯着他看，只是这样就让英智忍不住感到战栗——他从来无法拒绝他的任何请求和暗示。

涉可真是狡猾。他明明知道如果他开口说想要，无论是天上的星星还是地上的城池，他的皇帝陛下都会费尽心思的为他弄来，就连爱意也毫不例外。

可是他还是在等，英智想，我的爱都是他的，对于已经是自己的所有物，他的涉却还是在等着一个准许。

“那就抱我吧。”

他的回答称心如意，耳朵边被吹了一口热气，涉的手伸进了他的衣服里，指尖在他的皮肤上游移。

“遵命，我的皇帝陛下。”

5

前戏不需要花太长的时间，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的可怕，被心爱之人的手指轻轻挑逗就已经涌出了液体。虽然是体质原因，涉也知道他在里面做了什么，但是插入的如此顺利，还是让他有点吃惊。

“难受吗，英智？”

天祥院英智艰难的摇了摇头，表示自己没事。“继续吧……涉……”

两个人并不是第一次了，身体默契的就好像已经携手半载的情人。涉火热滚烫的性器埋在他的身体里，浑身上下都异常的亢奋起来——因为接纳了合适的对象而感到快乐。快感从尾椎骨爬上大脑，但是不能发出声音。英智用一只手捂住了自己的嘴，把声音全部吞咽下去，忍耐得让他的眼睛都湿的带上了水汽。

他开始动了。长发的发尾在英智掀开衣服露出的腰侧轻扫过去。

“头……头发……”

好痒。他一边忍着快感一边断断续续的说着，然而日日树涉全然没有理会他的诉求。

英智几乎要喘不过气了，然后就被涉拉开了那只手掌。支离破碎的呻吟声几乎在一瞬间就泄露出来，让他的声音都有了哭腔。涉堵住了他的嘴，把他的声音和哭泣全部吃下去了。

6

飞机落地了。

天祥院英智拉开舷窗的档板，有些出神的凝视着窗外。阳光灿烂的好天气，他们终于到达了目的地。日日树涉笑了笑没去打扰他，解开安全带，站起来去拿他们的箱子和背包。英智也回过神来，伸手接过涉递给他的墨镜戴在头上。他有点累，也没睡好，但还是兴致勃勃，看起来像一个第一次坐飞机的小孩子。日日树涉一手拉着箱子，另一只手牵着他的手。

他们开始了只属于二人的蜜月旅行。

FIN.


End file.
